1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipating apparatuses and, particularly, to a heat dissipating apparatus to dissipate heat generated by a chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, working frequencies of some chips, such as central processing units (CPUs), are being produced to operate at faster and faster speeds. The faster the chips' speeds are the more heat they produce. Though a fan and a heat sink are ordinarily attached on a chip to dissipate heat generated by the chip, this kind of set-up is not enough anymore for the faster and advanced chips.